


A colder Christmas

by Segaco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Howdunnit, Locked Room Mystery, Locked-room murder/Impossible crime, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segaco/pseuds/Segaco
Summary: Little Mokkao was tired of Santa eating his cookies, so he planned to stop him once and for all. Right before the 25th, when the cookies were put in front of the chimney, he locked all entrances to the living room except for the chimney, which he decided to guard by himself. With the only entrance being watched, he expected to catch him this time around during the gift placing....Yet, Santa somehow manages to give him his gift AND eat the cookies again anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

December 24th, there was something like half an hour left until the 25th. Overall, it was another completely normal christmas night... Well, normal for everyone else, except for a certain family...

Little Mokkao was in the completely white, spacious, empty and large living room, sitting right in front of the chimney. He was waiting for Santa Dwom to arrive with his huge bag of gifts. He had sent a letter to him asking for a fridge, so Santa would certainly deliver.

For the past three years, Mokkao had been trying to catch Santa in the act of giving him gifts. That fat bastard always ate the cookies mama Selkie made, and even though little Mokkao really wanted them, ALL of the cookies always ended up in Santa's stomach. This is why little Mokkao decided to catch Santa, steal all the presents he had and then eat the cookies. He even had a plan in mind, he would catch him no matter what!

"Son, what are you doing?" papa Xak entered the room through the only door, drinking his coffee, "Are you OK?"

Little Mokkao nodded. He couldn't possibly get his handsome father involved in this dangerous mission. If he knew, he would likely stop him... but winning was not an option this time. It was an obligation!

As little Mokkao sat there waiting till 12, mama Selkie entered the room with a white tray of chocolate cookies. And some milk too.

Because there was absolutely nothing in the room, not even a table or something, she put them on the floor right in front of the chimeny. Little Mokkao slowly reached for the cookies, but his hand was slapped away by an angry Selkie.

"These are for Santa Dwom! Don't take things that are not yours!" is what she said before leaving.

Little Mokkao checked the time on his wrist watch: 11:58 PM. Just a few minutes and he would be able to eat those delicious cookies-

...But his hopes were shattered when papa Xak sat down right next to him.

"I'm here to make sure you don't eat the cookies, so don't do it alright?!"

A tear escaped from poor Mokkao's eye... he could not eat the cookies if papa Xak was here... His father looked at him with pity, but did not move from where he was.

....Sadly for papa Xak, this was not enough to stop little Mokkao!!! Even though he may not be able to eat the cookies, he would certainly catch Santa before he ate them!!

Little Mokkao went to the living room's door and closed it. He took out the only key, which he had stolen from his parent's room, and locked the door. He tried to reach the chain lock but it was too high up.

Next, Mokkao checked the only window and confirmed that it was locked. The latch was set and all. He smiled to himself and went to sit next to his father.

In the completely empty room, the two sat right in front the chimney. Between them and the chimney was the tray with cookies and milk. For some reason, papa Xak was drooling. Little Mokkao wondered why.

And then, it was 12:00 PM. Little Mokkao checked his wrist watch and prepared... But then, the lights went off.

"W...What...?"

And then, he understood. Satan knew of his plan!!!

In the dark, Little Mokkao jumped over the tray of cookies and stood right in front of the chimney. If Santa somehow managed to fit a fridge through the chimney, he would have to pass through him to get to the cookies!!

Seconds passed. He started hearing munching behind him, but he did not care. About twenty seconds later, the lights came back on.

No one entered through the chimney, but...

He slowly turned around, and saw that the tray was empty! Even the cup of milk was empty!!

Little Mokkao asked his father if he had seen anything.

"*munch munch* Nwo shon. *munch*. Itsh wash dork, kouldn't shee *munch*," he answered.

His father always spoke the truth, so little Mokkao opted to believe him.

Santa somehow ate the cookies, but at least he failed to bring him his gift... So little Mokkao thought until he looked at the far corner of the room. There, laying down, was... a fridge.

S... Santa managed to get a fridge in here?!

His father didn't seem surprised, and after gulping down what little Mokkao believed was saliva, said:

"Oh, Santa brought us a fridge! It's a christmas miracle!"

Little Mokkao could not believe this. He went to the small window, but the latch was set. He went to the door, but it was locked. It was... impossible.

A crying Mokkao unlocked the door and ran to his room, just as mama Selkie exited the power room.

And this is how this sad tale ends.

Fin.


	2. Answer

Xak and Selkie were surprised by their son asking Santa for a fridge of all things, but they decided to fulfill his wish anyway.

The room looked kind of like this:

Papa Xak put up a white curtain so it would look like it was the wall. Like, he just glued the thing to the ceiling. Behind the curtain was the fridge he and mama Selkie had put there beforehand. Selkie was to turn off the lights for a whole minute so Xak could pull off the trick:

When Selkie turned the power off, Xak started eating some of cookies and went to remove the curtain. That done, he went to the window, unlocked it, threw the curtain out and locked it again before going back to his original position. Now that his plan had been completed, he ate the few cookies left and quickly drank the milk before Selkie turned the lights back on.

This is how the room looked like at that point:

And if you weren't paying too much attention when you first entered the room, like little Makako, you wouldn't have noticed the room's change of size.

**Author's Note:**

> A colder Christmas  
> ">Because it's cold outside and COLDER in the fridge"  
> -Mokkao, deciding the name of the story


End file.
